Conventional food preparation methods of commercially produced aerated food products may typically be created by combining all of the ingredients together, followed by heat treating and homogenization, then cooling the product prior to aerating it. One of the potential drawbacks of this method is the large amount of electrical and thermal load which may be necessary to process the resulting food product prior to aerating it because it may be more viscous in nature, therefore requiring more energy to move the product through the necessary machinery. As a response to these limitations, the method described herein discloses how to reduce the electrical and thermal load necessary to process and create aerated food products, particularly demonstrated using an aerated Mousse as an example. Through the separation of the Mousse base ingredients and the gelatin solution into less viscous counterparts at cooler temperatures, a decreased electrical and thermal load may be needed to process the separate components at the desired temperature prior to combining and aerating them. It is desirable to reduce electrical and thermal loads because some manufacturing plants may be incapable of supporting conventional processing methods. Some manufacturers may realize cost savings by decreasing energy expenditure, and some manufacturers may be incapable of affording the necessary equipment to use traditional commercial methods.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method capable of creating an aerated food product, system, and method under conditions that may be unable to support the conventional commercial production apparatuses and methods.